Isla Sorna (GPB Fanon)
'''''Isla Sorna''''' '''''Isla Sorna''' is the largest island in '''the five-death''' archipelago, being located more than 400 kilometers off the coast of Costa Rica. It was one of three islands acquired by Ingen to better experiment and study the creation of the dinosaurs resurrected by the same company. '' ''It is an island with a fairly significant volcanic activity, although less than it had in the past. It was the geothermal energy of the place that made Ingen access to build its main facilities in this place, taking advantage of the energy source that would entail the various volcanoes and cliffs along with the extensive meadows and flattened grasses of Sorna, which served as a great ground for building dinosaur production structures, such as large wires that protected the private territory and guarded some experiments in their tests of Field. Even having received such use from the Ingen team, several artificial temples or stone formations are still found in some areas of the island, covered with vegetation or helping some species of dinosaurs so that they cannot be captured by the Predators.'' '''''History''''' ''Before '''Ingen's arrival''', many tribes were the ones that inhabited Isla Sorna along with various animal species, some human constructions were easily found on the edges and interior of the island, although all of that would disappear over time after 80's.'' ''The construction of '''ingen's main facilities''' took place between 1983 and 1990, being first the workers' village built and then followed by the embryo lab and the aviary. After cloning the first species of large dinosaurs, large enclosures of thin bars were built for them, occupying mainly the north and center of Isla Sorna, being close to the laboratory, but also a little far away to avoid conflicts after containment failures or with wandering dinosaurs, cases that may have been repeated during the time Ingen remained installed there. Small and medium-sized animals were reduced to occupying the space of the kennelly diminútes that had in the laboratory, not living comfortable, causing there to be many casualties and failures during the experimentation of new animals due to the delay.'' ''Dinosaur production stopped in 1994, '''Ingen's team''' had almost completely left plans to work with dinosaurs thanks to last year's incident, causing them to evacuate much of the useful things on the premises and leave the island that same year while the dinosaurs were left there to their freedom so that they were at the mercy of the stormy climate that was already common. An I'''ngen's competing company''' took up cards in this matter, releasing a '''dinosaur exhibition''' in 1996, which overshadowed the entire consequential drama of the 1993 incident, and therefore Ingen's career, which decided to proceed to resume its ideas of doing some attraction or park using dinosaurs. This led to an expedition the following year which was intended to capture some species of Isla Sorna to star in '''Jurassic Park San Diego'''. Thanks to the failure of such a plan, things got complicated. '''Isla Sorna''' was restricted, but could still be used by Ingen, who would appear not to have abandoned his intentions with the island.'' '''Main article: [[Genetic Power Break: Jurassic Park|Genetic Power Break.]]''' F''ive years after what happened in '''San Diego''' and '''Isla Sorna '''the government and other agencies have been responsible for observing the actions carried out by Ingen and those rival companies that share methods with the aforementioned company, Ingen made constant expeditions detected towards his properties from time to time, which generated some suspicions, that along with more reports related to dinosaurs, such as large numbers of corpses that mysteriously became in the open sea, being found and caught by fishing boats that prowled around.'' ''The climate of the island had a progressive change since 1997, having now more haze, which previously predominated only on the edges of the place, but now these large cloud layers covered the highest mountains of Sorna and was almost unrecognizable to great distances. The presence of dinosaurs may even become '''doubtful''' to some extent, as they spread rumors that Ingen herself had lost any access to the state of the dinosaurs, not even being able to know how many individuals there would be or what their although the company released some of a report made with the latest data that could be collected.'' ''Due to these circumstances, a group of researchers were gathered to explore the island from end to end, including renowned paleontologists, associates and a advocacy group in the protection of them.'' '''''Geography and Topography''''' '''I''sla Sorna''''''' is divided into two hemispheres with elevations and ecosystems that are highly different from each other. The Western Hemisphere has fewer mountains, as well as flatter and more extensive territory, with a large vegetation quite reduced, creating gigantic plains surrounded by low elevations, The cliffs dominate the edges of the island, along with several clusters and small co-ordiners of mountains enclosing small rivers and easily accessible plains. In this hemisphere you can find the workers' field, the embryo lab and the aviary. On the boundaries of the northwest hemisphere, you can find Mount Revant, an ancient volcano and current volcanic caldera that has now become a massive lake, being also the largest set of water due to its condition.'' ''Now in the south, two thin freshwater rivers flow that have now managed to accommodate the smaller species of Sorna Island. They do not connect with the east and both streams of water are surrounded by low mountains.'' ''The eastern hemisphere of Sorna Island is more mountainous, irregular and with fewer low or flattened areas. the vegetation is more remarkable and dense, as the place was not so razed by Ingen wanting to build its facilities or other settlements, so it is inhabited by the vast majority of dinosaurs, being a more fertile and spacious terrain, t''he eastern plains along with the rest of the biomes have a higher altitude from the west, with more hills and considerable elevation changes. ''Massive cliffs and falls abound at the edges.'' ''In the east you can find the southern port and the airport of Isla Sorna as main human settlements.'' ''A distinguished feature of Isla Sorna is the large number of remains that previously belonged to temples and constructions of ancient tribes, which Ingen did not collapse or destroy, staying there until it was consumed by the land itself. In addition to that, Ingen built a large number of fences, enclosures and security fences to avoid containment failures or interceptions with dangerous assets that inhabited the large cages; recurently large herbivores or ferocious carnivores broke the electrical system of the place where they were placed, so they could break into transport operations or other ones that were taking place, forcing Ingen to make the fences put in points from the east to a slight part of the west.'' '''''Climate''''' ''Isla Sorna can have a highly tropical and warm climate. '' ''The island may be exposed to large sunny and rainy seasons. The weather can become quite extreme at times due to the strong wind and air draws caused by clouds, here are even times when Sorna can be fully or partially covered with cloud layers, not getting sunlight to a normal degree for a long period of time, this thanks to the haze that remains at the highest points of the island. Isla Sorna at night can be so cold that the breath of animals or people can be seen, along with its constantly being filled with puddles or proper streams of water that leave the rains, in the day the temperature can be similar to the night, as the clouds still do not make it possible to access light.'' '''''General Gallery'''''